


The Boy who Always Keeps Me from Jumping off the Bridge

by silenceinmolasses



Series: Cocksure but kinda Shy [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Codependency, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Protectiveness, Transgender, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, wtfromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 100-words drabbles about hella queer Mello and Matt protecting each other and being adorably codependent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy who Always Keeps Me from Jumping off the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the one and only Richard Siken’s poem “I had a Dream About You”.

**Angst**

Matt had thrown out the letter (oh, no, he didn’t, the letter’s under the bed) but the contents of it were throwing rocks in his face. Since the moment he read those words, all fruits tasted rotten, his futon felt full of needles and why the fuck that shitty dog couldn’t stop barking? He couldn’t even play his computer games properly.

Matt’s gonna go on a killing spree.

Matt’s gonna stop drinking water.

He’s gonna find Mello and make him eat those words.

 _I do not want to talk with you_ kept getting in his eyes like dirty rain water.

*  
**Cyberpunk! AU**

The rain smelled like acid and the drops broke like synthetic light of the stars on Matt’s uncovered head but he didn’t move from his position on the roof. The place where his new chip was buried in healed a few days ago so Matt just continued to search for their mysterious philanthropist who donated an absurd amount of money in order to have the old factory demolished later than officially announced.

A familiar static cracked and Mello’s steel-thickened, boredom-ripened voice tsked deep in his ear:

“Our rat abandoned the ship. The surprise party is cancelled.”

Matt snorted in agreement.

*  
**The Library Policeman! Crossover**

“Is there anything I could help you with?” the librarian – a young brunette with a gold-rimmed glasses and halfway unbuttoned shirt – winked. Mello hadn’t expected anything else.

“Yeah, perhaps you can,” the blonde leaned against a ladder which looked like gallows, “where are books about the library’s history?”

Alan’s smile became rougher at the edges.

“There’s a poster on my study door,” he stepped closer, his almost-violet eyes sliding to where Mello was carrying a gun in his jacket’s pocket, “or perhaps your redhead friend can help with this question.”

Mello pounced so fast he knocked a few book down.

*  
**Death**

The Catholic church was probably the most inappropriate place to have this kind of meeting. Candle flames stood seemed to stand still when Thanatos descended soundlessly on the ground. Mello reached him in a few strides; his hand shivered with fever but he pointed the gun right to the shadowed and emotionless face of God of Death.

“Παραδός ἀυτὸν μοι,” Mello’s voice was full of gravel and it didn’t sound human anymore.

The church would have been silent if it wasn’t for the maniacal beat of Mello’s heart.

Thanatos lowered his black wings as Mello’s lips curled over his teeth.

*  
**First Time**

Matt came back to their table with two Cokes after having a lengthy chat with this really friendly guy at the bar. As he sat down, his eyes met Mello who was trying hard not to laugh.

“Who’s your new friend? Hope you won’t ask to keep him,” the blonde resuming typing something on Matt’s laptop.

“Huh? He plays _World of Warcraft_.”

“Oh, I can say what he plays. Or rather what he wants to play with,” Mello winked and leaned closer to Matt, “while you were talking, he kept touching his crotch.”

Matt’s puzzled facial expression changed to very-much-not-amused.

*  
**Fluff**

Matt cracked one of his eyes open as a warm and sweet scent of waffles tickled his nose. Early spring sun threw a colorful shadow right above his head and Matt kicked the blanket off the bed before striding to the kitchen.

Mello saluted him, standing next to the coffee machine.

“Mornin’, Mattie. How’s your cold?”

“Better,” his head still hurt a bit. He added, “you don’t like waffles with lemon.”

“Nope, these are for ya,” Mello beamed.

Matt smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners; he walked up to the blonde and pecked him on a clothed shoulder.

*  
**Friendship**

Friday after lessons Matt was waiting for Mello, beating up a weak-ass monster of the final level, when his alone time was disturbed by _you’re really lazy_ together with _you aren’t a very good boyfriend, are you_ and _Mello swears a lot! She’s so gross_. Matt without hitting a pause, picked up his can of soda and sprayed the fizzy liquid on the jackasses who he had never spoken to before and who lately were getting worse grades than Mello.

“I will tell him to swear fucking less,” he answered with a polite smile to their wet and dumbfounded faces.

*  
**Humor**

“Matt, if you happened to be a thief who stole only things they knew are important to their friends, would you search for a specific place to hide them?”

Matt, who was brushing his teeth, shrugged.

“What’s _important_?”

“Gifts. Friendship markers. Stuff they borrowed.”

Matt scratched his unshaved chin.

“Why am I stealing them?”

“Coz you’re a douche.Would you keep them close?”

Matt shrugged again.

“I would try to have them always near me.”

Mello put his head out of the shower cubicle.

“You would carry dildos with you all the time?”

Matt choked on a sip of water.

*  
**Hurt/Comfort**

“Mello! Mello, dammit, please open your eyes,” Matt didn’t realize he was speaking until pale fingers he was gripping moved a bit.

“Mello, please, can you hear me?” he didn’t realize his eyes were watering too; his lap full of black leather and fragile important bones but Matt could only assess the damage by the bruises.

“Don’t shout,” a quiet voice murmured in his ear; Mello was looking up at him, smiling weakly.

“Shit, just say a word, I’ll fucking murder him,” he held the beaten body closer.

Mello exhaled and lifted his head to kiss him on the cheek.

*  
**UST**

“Matt, take off your hoodie.”

The boy in question looked up wearily from his biology notes. Mello stared at him pointedly, his chest binder clearly visible through an unbuttoned flannel shirt.

Matt cleared his throat and put down the pencil. Blue eyes were practically digesting him as he took off his hoodie; then Mello surged his fingers into his ribs, barely protected by a tank top. 

“Here, that’s better,” he winked and contentedly (quite painfully, really) poked Matt’s side.

The boys went back to their homework.

“Matt, take off your pants,” Mello leered, his capris already mid-way down his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> In “Death” Mello says “Give him back to me” in Classical Greek. 
> 
> “The Library Policeman” is a short horror story by Stephen King.
> 
> Thanks for reading :).


End file.
